


A Brand New Year

by AlexandraElla



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraElla/pseuds/AlexandraElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band is together in New York to celebrate the birth of year 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brand New Year

The three men stood outside with their leather jackets tightly wrapped around their freezing bodies. Jared shivered and was pretty sure that both Tomo and Shannon could hear his teeth grate against each other. "Oh man! I had no idea New York could be this fucking cold!" Tomo exclaimed and put his chilly hands into the warmth of his armpits. "Let's drink the cold away." Shannon said and received nods from the other band members.  
The drummer poured great amounts of alcohol into three glasses. He gave one to Tomo, the second one to Jared and let the contents of the third glass slip into his own greedy throat. Shannon let out an ardour and exceptional burp. "Feels better already!" The drummer cried with a huge grin pasted on his face.  
"Long live the booze!" Tomo said with a haughty voice and raised his glass towards the stars in the night sky. Jared raised his glass too and joined in with a smile, "And long live 30 Seconds To Mars!"

After just a few minutes, Shannon started whining. "The chills are back. I think I'll just go inside for a while."  
Jared shook his head and tore his gaze off of the fireworks that colored the sky over New York with short lived splashes of blue, orange, yellow and red. "Don't pussy out now, bro." the singer said and looked at his watch and smiled. "Only ten minutes left. Don't you dare go inside now."  
Shannon growled and reached for an unopened bottle of wine. "I'll need a lot of this then." he stated. Tomo, who also had emptied his glass in a rapid pace, looked longingly towards the bottle of wine. "Can you fuel me up, Shan?" he asked, even if the words came out more like an order.  
The short drummer nodded and let the red liquid lick the inside of the glass.

The bangs from the fireworks got more frequent and it was obvious that the big moment was just around the corner. "What are your new year's resolutions, twats?" Jared asked enthusiastically and carefully sipped his drink. He still felt freezing cold but being around friends on a big day warmed him up a couple of degrees. Tomo threw his head back and laughed. His long hair flew in a bow through the air and landed on the back of his jacket. Shannon, who was a bit stacked up because of the drinks, thought Tomo's flying hair was strangely entertaining. The short drummer laughed so hard, his side started to ache. He then took a couple of stumbling steps towards the balcony's rail until his whole upper body was hanging over the cool rail.  
Jared's eyes widened in shock as he watched his brother hanging out with one foot already in the grave. The younger brother leaped forward like a panther and succeeded to, in the last second, grab onto Shannon's jacket and pull him back on the balcony.  
Shannon fell to the floor and looked shaken. His life had just flashed before his eyes as he thought he was going to die. When he closed his eyes, he could see the street lights and how they got closer.

Jared crouched down and shook his brother. "Are you okay?" Shannon couldn't answer. His tongue felt like a piece of dry sand paper. Tomo had reluctantly dropped his glass and he too crouched down besides the shocked drummer. "Shannon, answer me! Are you okay?" Jared said a bit higher.  
"We might have to call an ambulance..." Jared said to Tomo when he still couldn't manage to get an answer from Shannon. Tomo's hand went down his pocket and picked up his cellphone.  
"No, I'm okay." Shannon said with a slow and hoarse voice. Jared's arms flew around his older brother and he squeezed him tight. "Thank God." the singer said and buried his head in the crook of his brother's neck. Tomo let his phone go back into its pocket-home and smiled. Shannon felt his eyes starting to tear up.

"I have an answer to you question. About my new year's resolution." Shannon started and Jared let go of his tight grip to watch his brother and best friend. "I promise to appreciate my life better. I will never take anyone or anything for granted again. And I promise to make this next year to a damn good one."  
"That's a good one brother!" Jared said and thought about what his own resolution would be. "My resolution is that I will stop being so sceptical towards love."

Now the Leto-brothers were looking at Tomo who shifted his weight from one foot to another. He felt a bit drunk and couldn't really think of anything deep to say. "I... Ehm... I'm never going to get that drunk as I was in Italy this summer." Tomo then said.  
Both Jared and Shannon grimaced as they remember how unbearable Tomo had been that night and how disgusting it had been when he had threw up everywhere. "Good one." Shannon said shortly. Jared shook his head a little and smiled briefly.  
The drummer got up to his feet and leaned against the wall for support.

Suddenly they heard a loud chanting coming from the street. "10, 9, ..." they screamed. Jared's mouth hung open. "Shit, I totally forgot the time!" he hissed.  
"Let's do this together then, just the three of us against the world!" Shannon said and smiled. The boys got ready for the new year.  
"5, 4 ..." the masses on the street shouted. The band looked at each other and grinned.

"3" Tomo yelled.  
"2" Shannon cried.  
"1" Jared screamed and hugged his two best friends. "Happy new year!" the boys screamed in a choir. Their voices were drowned out by the loud cheering from the street and the massive fireworks though.


End file.
